megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
HeatMan.EXE
HeatMan.EXE is a NetNavi, operated by Mr. Match in Mega Man Battle Network 2 and Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar. He also appears in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior and MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 HeatMan was the result of extensive customization of FireMan.EXE. He is an optional boss found with Mr. Match in the airport. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar HeatMan is MegaMan's first Link Navi and Cross. He appears with Mr. Match who has turned over a new leaf as a teacher. HeatMan is operated by Lan as a Cross Navi. They put out CyberKettles in the Net by using the power of fire. After the challenge is completed, his Cross can be gained by defeating him in a Netbattle. HeatMan's charged shot raises flames in a -| pattern. His special chip allows him to slam the ground three spaces forward, raising flames in a + pattern. He is one of the few Navis that can extinguish fire on the Net. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, HeatMan first appears in season 2 of the first series. When FreezeMan's robotic penguins freeze all of DenTech City, Mr. Famous, who happens to be dining at WWW's curry restaurant, unveils his new Navi to them, HeatMan, who single-handedly defeats MagicMan, WackoMan, and ElecMan. However, he is still incomplete, and needs to be chained up. Later, a penguin freezes the group, but the heat from HeatMan's PET defrosts them. Meanwhile, Mr. Match's NetNavi, TorchMan, is severely injured by FreezeMan, and is rapidly being erased. Mr. Famous then offers to save TorchMan by merging him with HeatMan. Match violently refuses at first, but later agrees to save his Navi. Later, MegaMan is about to be deleted by FreezeMan, but TorchMan, having been reborn as HeatMan and free of his chains, arrives and defeats FreezeMan with ease. Later, towards the end of the series, while FreezeMan is attempting to capture Bass, HeatMan reappears and attacks FreezeMan for vengeance. HeatMan is overpowered, but Mr. Famous calls and offers him to use his special code. Even though it's risky, Match agrees for the sake of revenge, and defeats FreezeMan again. FreezeMan is later deleted from his wounds. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess HeatMan reappears in ''Axess, when VineMan spreads his plants throughout the Cyberworld. His plants attack the WWW Navis, and HeatMan is the only one who escapes. Mr. Match then tracks VineMan down to defeat him and free his friends, meeting Lan and MegaMan along the way. However, VineMan injures HeatMan, so he's taken to Mr. Famous to be healed. However, Mr. Famous realizes that TorchMan has been living inside HeatMan. TorchMan is revived, and with his help, MegaMan acquires Torch Soul. He and TorchMan then proceed and defeat VineMan. Abilities *'FloatShoes and AirShoes' (MMBN 6) - HeatMan can't be affected by special panels. This somewhat carries over as a Link Navi, as when played, he can't crack panels, but can move over holes and isn't affected by panels. *'Flame Tower' (MMBN 2) - HeatMan summons a Flame Tower that moves forward, going up and down depending on the player's position. *'Heat Press' (MMBN 2/6) - In Mega Man Battle Network 2, HeatMan will drop at the player's current position, leaving behind a Lava Panel. In Battle Network 6, HeatMan cracks the panel instead of Lava Panels and creates fires that spread in a + pattern around the targeted panel. This is his special chip. *'Grand Burner' (MMBN 2) - When HeatMan has less than half of its HP MAX he can use this attack, HeatMan retracts into his case and raises flame pillars (3 in v2, 4 in v2, and 5 in v3) from flashing panels on MegaMan's side of the field in three rounds in row. *'Heat Wave' (MMBN 6) - HeatMan summons waves that proceed down all three rows simultaneously. There is a short moment between the waves which the player can use to move between them. Later versions make the wave come back and forth the field after it reaches the end of the field. They can be dodged by cracking panels. *'Heat Burn' (MMBN 6) - Heatman summons a flamethrower that will follow the player from behind, attacking the three panels ahead of it if it aligns with the player. As a Playable Character *HeatMan's charged shot raises flames in a -| pattern. This damages the square in front of him and the column behind that square. Pressing B will result in a buster shot. *His special chip allows him to slam the ground three spaces forward, raising flames in a + pattern. *HeatMan has the Floatshoe and Airshoe ability. He is one of the few NetNavis that can extinguish fire on the Net. Heat Cross *Fire Chips gain a +50 Attack Bonus. *Buster Attack increases by 1. *Charged Attack is the Fire Arm, burns the three panels ahead of MegaMan for 30 + (20 x Buster Attack) Fire Damage,as well as 2x damage from Grass Panel. *HeatCrossBeast's special charge attack is Great Fire, launching flames in a strange pattern: One square right in front of MegaMan, and the two next columns after that panel. Hits for 50 + (30 x Buster Attack) Fire damage. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' HeatMan chips can be obtained in the Cybeast Gregar version. They can be traded with Cybeast Falzar, where they are Secret Chips. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery MMBN6G HeatMan.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar'' artwork. Heatman concept art.png|Concept art of HeatMan. Trivia *HeatMan's mark has the same design as those of FireMan and FlameMan, with the only exception being the background color of the emblem (HeatMan's is red, whereas FireMan's and FlameMan's are orange and black, respectively). This is most likely due to the fact that all three Navi's were owned and operated by Mr. Match, who can be seen wearing a similar mark in the first game. *HeatMan is unique among Mr. Match's NetNavis because in both games that he's featured in, he does not play a villainous role, being an optional, neutral-aligned opponent in Mega Man Battle Network 2 and as a Link Navi in Battle Network 6. *Unlike his classic counterpart, HeatMan has pupil-less eyes and is able to fly. *In both Mega Man Battle Network 2 and MegaMan NT Warrior, the initial concept of how HeatMan became Mr. Match's second NetNavi via FireMan (either by extensive customization in Battle Network 2 or merging FireMan's remaining data with his own in NT Warrior) could be seen as a homage to the classic Mega Man series, in which the original Heat Man is based off of Fire Man's own design. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Males Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond